The Jiminy Crickets
' The Jiminy Crickets '''will be a nine (later twelve)-member experimental band from Lunenburg, Massachusetts, United States. It is named after the "Jiminy Cricket" character. Foundation The band will be founded in the United States, in Suffolk, Virgina. Jack Sawyer, a Massachusetts native, meets Aabir "Houdini" al-Filasteeni (a Rhode Island native and Syrian refugee), Mark Samuels (a British-American native of New Hampshire), Samuel Arnold (a crossdresser and urban explorer also from New Hampshire), Steve Steve (a hopscotch team leader from Maine), Joe Steve (Steve's brother, also from Maine), Anna al-Hassan (a Arabian-French expat living in Rhode Island), Dalal al-Filasteeni (Aabir's sister, also from Rhode Island), and Penny Jackson (a researcher from Vermont). They immediately decide to start a band. After a suggestion by Anna, they decide to dress up in prosthetic makeup and costumes, and buy a old "red roof" Pizza Hut and convert it into a studio called "The Pound". Later on, Jazz Anderson joins the band by pure accident after Aabir put up a listing on Craigslist looking for employees at "The Pound", and then Mike Johnson joins the band. Later 'later''' on, Samuel is killed in a car crash, and Dalal is arrested for assaulting and hospitalizing Lana Freud, and Mark leaves in order to pursue a puppeteering career (but later returns), and are replaced by three people called Jacqueline Hyde, Agav Avangard (b. Russia), and Zarębowa Moczydłowski (b. Poland). In that same time, Jazz gets a new look after her original mouth and nose (which were burned clean off after a lightbulb exploded in her face) are replaced with a transplanted snout from a dead Indian wolf. Instruments Used *Jack: Electric guitar (Fender Squier Mini), Bee Gees Rhythm Machine, Vocals, Backing Vocals *Houdini: Keytar (Red Korg RK-100S Keytar Keyboard, also uses a unique one previously used by Lady Gaga), Holophonor (said to be a kind of combination between an oboe and a holographic projector), Vocals *Agav: Synthesizer (Roland Jupiter-80) *Jacqueline: Electronic Saxophone (Homemade, fitted with Selmer Co. Varitone), Bontempi Music Electronic Teaching Saxophone, Flute, "Heavy Metal Balalaika" (80s Elektro Heavy Metal Balalaika), PERIPOLE Angel Soprano Halo Recorder *Steve: Acoustic Guitar (Homemade, he treats it using electronic effects, including tape echo, ring modulation, use of pitch-to-voltage converter, fuzz and wah-wah) *Joe: Vocals, Electric guitar *Anna: Akai EWI USB electronic wind instrument, Keytar, Vocals *Penny: Various *Zarębowa: "Heavy Metal Balalaika" (80s Elektro Heavy Metal Balalaika), Percussion (She treats percussion instruments using electronic effects, including tape echo, ring modulation, use of pitch-to-voltage converter, fuzz and wah-wah), Vocals *Jazz: Vocals, Suzuki Q-chord, Banjo (Deering 5-String Banjo, she treats it using electronic effects, including tape echo, ring modulation, use of pitch-to-voltage converter, fuzz and wah-wah), Casio DG-20 MIDI Guitar, Ukulele (Deivser 21 Inch Ukulele Hawaiian Stringed Instrument Guitar, she treats it using electronic effects, including tape echo, ring modulation, use of pitch-to-voltage converter, fuzz and wah-wah), Synthesizer (Nord Lead 2X Anniversary Edition), Roland G 303 MIDI Guitar, V251 Organ Guitar *Mike: Dilruba (Indian instrument, he famously treats it using electronic effects, including tape echo, ring modulation, use of pitch-to-voltage converter, fuzz and wah-wah), Casio DG-20 Digital MIDI Guitar, Ukulele (Deivser 21 Inch Ukulele Hawaiian Stringed Instrument Guitar, she treats it using electronic effects, including tape echo, ring modulation, use of pitch-to-voltage converter, fuzz and wah-wah), Ibanez 25th Anniversary Guitar in Florescent Pink Finish, Roland G 303 MIDI Guitar, V251 Organ Guitar * Mark: Synthesizer (Tone2 Saurus), Chainsaw (fitted with rubber blades, he treats it using electronic effects, including tape echo, ring modulation, use of pitch-to-voltage converter, fuzz and wah-wah), Live video technician Former members * Samuel: Electronic Saxophone (Homemade, fitted with Selmer Co. Varitone, later used by Jacqueline) * Dalal: Percussion (She treats percussion instruments using electronic effects, including tape echo, ring modulation, use of pitch-to-voltage converter, fuzz and wah-wah), Vocals Animals dressed up as *Jack: Cricket *Houdini: Dolphin *Agav: Rhinoceros *Jacqueline: Black and Pink "Anthro Alicorn" *Steve: Anteater *Joe: Duck *Anna: White poodle *Zarębowa: Cow *Penny: Kangaroo *Jazz: Werewolf (look updated later on) *Mike: Bear *Mark: Orca Former members * Samuel: Feminine unicorn (as Samuel was heterosexual) * Dalal: Dove Albums Buzz Off, We're The Jiminy Crickets The band's debut album. It reaches #1 in various countries, one of them being the United States. Track Listings #Buzz Off (Written by Jack Sawyer and Aabir al-Filasteeni, Vocals: Jack, Joe, Anna, and Houdini) #Telephone Man (Meri Wilson cover, Vocals: Anna and Dalal) #Take on Me (A-ha cover, Vocals: Jack, Houdini, and Anna) #Anna the Dog (Written by Jack Sawyer and Aabir al-Filasteeni, Vocals: Anna, Joe, and Houdini) #The Monster Must Go Away (Written by Jack Sawyer and Aabir al-Filasteeni, Vocals: Anna, Joe, and Houdini) #I'm a Beauty (Written by Jack Sawyer and Aabir al-Filasteeni, Vocals: Samuel) #Major Modern General (The Pirates of Penzance cover, Vocals: Samuel and Joe) #My Beautyness (Written by Jack Sawyer and Aabir al-Filasteeni, Vocals: Samuel) #Buzz Off (Reprise) (Vocals: Entire band) #(Hidden Track) Pocket Calculator (Kraftwerk Cover, Vocals: Samuel and Jack, feat. KW2 and Carlos & Barbara) The Pike The band's second album. It has 4 hit singles from it. Track Listings #The Pike (Written by Jack Sawyer and Aabir al-Filasteeni, Vocals: Entire band) #My Girl (Written by Jack Sawyer and Aabir al-Filasteeni, Vocals: Anna and Dalal) #My Girl 2 (Written by Jack Sawyer and Aabir al-Filasteeni, Vocals: Anna and Dalal) #Midnight (Written by Jack Sawyer and Aabir al-Filasteeni, Vocals: Entire band) #Morning (Written by Jack Sawyer and Aabir al-Filasteeni, Vocals: Entire band) Let's Screw About The first album with Jazz. It was recorded at The Pound in Massachusetts and mixed by DJ Francois Kevorkian and Ron St. Germain in New York. Track Listings #Monster (Written by Jack Sawyer and Aabir al-Filasteeni, Vocals: Entire band) #Techno (Written by Jack Sawyer and Aabir al-Filasteeni, Vocals: Jazz) #Man of Music (Written by Jack Sawyer and Aabir al-Filasteeni, Vocals: Jazz, Dalal, Joe, Jack) #Musique Non Stop (Kraftwerk cover, Vocals: Entire band, ft. KW2 and Radioactivity Revolution Earth Candy Man) #Hey You! (Written by Jack Sawyer and Aabir al-Filasteeni, Vocals: Entire band, ft. Artistic Financiation of Maseru) #(Hidden Track) Monster (Reprise, Vocals: Entire band, with solo by Jazz) MBTA The last album with Samuel, Dalal, and Mark. This album was dedicated in Samuel's memory. Track Listings #MBTA (Written by Jack Sawyer and Aabir al-Filasteeni, Vocals: Joe and Jack, with chorus by entire band) #The Mannequins (Written by Jack Sawyer and Aabir al-Filasteeni, Vocals: Jazz and Jack, with chorus by entire band) #The Subaru (Written by Jack Sawyer and Aabir al-Filasteeni, Vocals: Jazz, with chorus by entire band) #Amtrak (Written by Jack Sawyer and Aabir al-Filasteeni, Vocals: Entire band, some lines spoken by Jazz) #Harmonizer (Written by Jack Sawyer and Aabir al-Filasteeni, Vocals: Entire band) Lakes Region 200 The last album with Jazz's original look and the first album with Jacqueline, Agav, and Zarębowa. Track Listings #Prologue (Written by Jazz Anderson, Vocals: There was none) #Lakes Region 200 1 (Written by Jazz Anderson and Jack Sawyer, Vocals: Jack and Houdini) #Lakes Region 200 2 (Written by Jazz Anderson and Jack Sawyer, Vocals: Jack and Houdini) #Lakes Region 200 3 (Written by Jazz Anderson and Jack Sawyer, Vocals: Jack and Houdini) #Super Race (Written by Jazz Anderson and Jack Sawyer, Vocals: Jack and Houdini) #NASCAR (Written by Jazz Anderson and Jack Sawyer, Vocals: Jack and Houdini) #ARCA (Written by Jazz Anderson and Jack Sawyer, Vocals: Jack and Houdini) #Indy (Written by Jazz Anderson and Jack Sawyer, Vocals: Jack and Houdini) Expo 2035 The first album with the new look of Jazz. Two of it's singles ended up throwing diss tracks into obscurity. From this album on, Jazz writes all the songs. Track Listings #Expo 2035 (Written by Jazz Anderson, Vocals: Provided by the Speakonia TTS voices, , a , a , and Houdini) #Stop Diss Tracks (Written by Jazz Anderson, Vocals: Jazz and Jacqueline) #We're Serious About It (Written by Jazz Anderson, Jazz, Jacqueline, Jack, Houdini, and a ) #Plane to Kookamunga (Written by Jazz Anderson, Vocals: Jazz and Jack feat. Every Greek and Loch Ness Yalk) #At the Expo (Written by Jazz Anderson, Vocals: Entire band) #Someday (Written by Jazz Anderson, Vocals: Jazz, Jacqueline, Jack, and Houdini) Trivia *Jazz was born on the same day as Agav. *Jazz's real hair color is red, she uses dye to make it look brown. *Their animatronic selfs are old animatronics with new suits on. *What appears to be impressive CGI models in their music video for "Expo 2035" are actually physical models and G.I. Joe action figures (with the action figures seen in the "concert" parts of the video heavily modified to resemble the band members (5 Baroness figures were used for Jazz, Jacqueline, Penny, Zarębowa, and Anna!)) filmed with a videotape camera from the HD era. *Jacqueline lost two toes on both of her feet (making her feet look like human-like horse hooves) in a car accident when she was 12 years old. *Jazz's new look's snout came off a wolf and was transplanted onto her. Gallery 14.jpg|Dalal in a photo shoot after the band's foundation Wolves_AngelinaTimmins_DaveElsey_KetchupEnt-800px.jpg|Jazz getting her original wolf prosthetic makeup put on Ubhheajjbsu8l4zfby-z3cshq5rqimlt5jes1qyb9ji.jpg|Jazz in a photo shoot (in her original look) for a magazine Kangamakeup.jpg|Penny's kangaroo makeup being put on 070a5b30864ecc8ba51bf6a5a2fc19f9.image.729x550.jpg|Mike in his prosthetic makeup Weregirl.gif|Jazz's updated look, seen here in a drawing by the band's artist Cow mask5.jpg|Zarębowa in her makeup black_and_pink_alicorn_by_arania.jpg|Jacqueline's alicorn look, seen here in a drawing by the band's artist 5854ce8c61196cec9cfed49fcea7eac1.image.730x550.jpg|Agav in a photo sheet on the sleeve on the first album with him. hyenalicorn14.jpg|Jacqueline in a piece of artwork 2698858485_73af51c2ba_o.jpg|Mark in his prosthetic makeup Category:Bands Category:Future Bands